This invention relates to take-apart toys, particularly wooden toys which may be variably assembled to resemble a variety of different devices such as a cart, truck, locomotive, airplane, motorcycle and the like.
It has been recognized by the Applicant that while the tendency of children to disassemble their toys is ordinarily destructive, this propensity can be utilized constructively to provide both education and entertainment for a child through the use of toys naturally suitable for disassembly and reassembly. Although other people have recognized the same possibility and have accordingly designed take-apart toys to achieve these goals, none of the prior art toys provides the combination of simplicity, definition of form, and versatility recognized by the Applicant as needed.
Hickling U.S. Pats. 2,332,718 and 2,360,030 disclose a take-apart, wooden toy train held together by means of pins completely threaded throughout their length and nuts for engaging the pins. Similarly, the wheels of the train are secured to the body by threaded axles and associated nuts. However, the structure of the toy disclosed in Hickling is specifically designed to resemble a train and there is no suggestion that the parts thereof would be interchangeable with toys resembling a variety of other devices; thus the educational value of the Hickling toys is limited in this respect. In particular the threaded axles of Hickling are not detachable and the completely threaded pins have limited application since their central portions are not smooth, thereby limiting the versatility and interchangeability of the parts.